Truth Hurts
by WordsHandHearts
Summary: Every had that strange feeling on your first day of school? Care to find out what it leads to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: run

Everyone was staring at my brother, Nathaniel; my boyfriend, Patrick and me. My name is Claire.

My family and i you see, we are rather different from others. We have a certain appeal about us and no one knows why. Except us.

We kept on walking, ignoring the praising looks of people as we passed them. Today was just like every other day that we start a new school but something felt awkward and wrong. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Pat, does something feel different to you?" i asked of my boyfriend as we walked hand in hand.

"Yea, a bit but I'm not sure why" he replied seeming just as confused as i.

Nathaniel decided it was time for him to interrupt like usual. "what are you two bickering about? Wait! On second thought i don't want to know" _ughhh._ Such the dirty minded man he is.

"if you must know" i replied trying to give him a glare as we walked but failed. " we were discussing how today seems different and it doesn't feel quite right to me. Do you feel any different Nate?" that silenced him.

We figured it was best to go some where and talk because it was getting difficult to discuss while we were walking and we couldn't risk anyone over hearing what was being said. We found a empty table out in the cafeteria and considering it would be a while before the bell went there weren't many people out there. Bonus i thought.

" what do you thinks going on?" i asked as soon as we sat down and made sure we were out of earshot to anyone.

Nate and Pat just stared at me. " we have no idea. Don't you think we would have told you if we knew?" Nate said sounding rather annoyed which was unusual. This must me serious. I sent him an apologetic look which put a smile on his face. It always worked.

We sat there discussing what could be wrong because this had never happened before. We thought it best to go home and speak to our parents about it but by the time we would never get back in time. At least not by car. Besides if this turned out to be nothing then we would all be in trouble.

"what could you three have possibly done and school hasn't even started yet?" My father answered after the first ring. There was a moment of silence. "is everything okay?"

"yea, well no, uh, we don't know" i stammered. " something here just doesn't feel right and we all feel the same. Do you know what might be wrong?"

Again there was another moment of silence. " You must come home now!" he finally said sounding rather nervous and very serious. "when did this feeling start?"

"not long ago. Father what is it? What is wrong?"

"i'll explain it when you get here. Just hurry home now. All three of you. Run if you have to just don't let anyone see you" then he hung up.

_Woah_ i thought. It must be serious if hes willing to let us run home in the middle of the day.

Father was waiting for us at home. He was standing on the front steps glancing around. When he saw us we saw him relax his shoulders abit. The wind began to sway the trees. . There was a strange scent in the air. My father must have picked it up too because he tensed again.

"hurry. Inside, quickly now!" he very nearly yelled as we reached the steps.

"Father! What is it?" i sceamed as he dragged Pat, Nate and i down the stairs. "Father!' He wouldn't answer me.

We kept reached the bottom of the stairs which led us into the basement. What on earth are we doing in here? I knew i wouldn't get any answers from my father, Patrick and nate seemed as clueless as i by the blank look on their faces so i was left with the decision to wait it out. We were led to the far end of the basement about 50 metres or so from where we stood. There was a cracking, then a grinding. I was trying to find the source of the noise when there was a blinding light ahead of me. A figure meterialised in front of us from withing the light. A figure with cropped brown hair that framed her face.

'mother!" i screamed as my father released me and i ran toward her. " mother, what is going on?"

She had a sympathetic look on her face.

"im sorry, i honestly hoped this wouldn't happen" we was all she said before we entered through the door way in the wall. When we entred the door way sealed behind us but it wasn't over yet, we still had more stairs to descend. Thougth this time the walls were alight with lanterns, with their flames flashing in the windless tunnel we now walk thourgh to god knows where.

Deeper and deeper we travelled. It felt as if the staris were going on forever. Finally we reached the end and i almost lost my balance on the marble floor we now walked on. If it weren't for Patrick walking beside me, holding my hand there was a good chance i would have fallen but they know that probably wouldn't have happened.

We came to a stop in the centre of the marble floored room. T was complete with beds, kitchen, bathroom (not that we needed it) and entertainment. Thank god i thought.

We were all silent and we could here noises from above. With all the walking i hadn't relaised that the feeling i had been having all day has infact gotten worse. What could it possibly be. It was time to get some answers.

"what the hell is going?" i shouted. My father and mother lowered their heads from the ceiling to look at me.

"shhh, Claire you need to be quiet" my mther urged as she walked over and wrapped her arms around me. After a while she removed her hands and stepped away. Her and father positioned themselves so they face Nate Pat and i. I stepped closer to Patrick and placed my hand in his.

"we know you want answers. All of you" he spoke softy staring at each of us. He then turned to look at my mother. They each gave a nod. Mother turned back to face us.

"In order for you to get these answers, we must tell you the story of 'The Hunters'"


	2. Chapter 2

chapters i had planned to upload. So i had to rewrite them.

"the hunters' my mother began " are a very persistent clan of people that have been around just as long as we have. For as long as there have been our kind there have been those that hunt us"

Mother stopped. Her eyes glazed over as she began to remember the past. Father continued on for her.

"A while ago, before there were you three, we had a little run in with the decendants of the original hunters. Ever since they discovered us they have been tracking us down but we always knew when they were coming so we had the time to run.

" Apparently because your mother and i have aged considerably since they last got close enough to us we were unable to determine whether they were coming or not. '

' we should have realised that the kids would have gained the ability' mother spoke up no longer dazed.

The bangs continued a distance above us. Who ever was up there, the hunters, they were in the basement. I only hope they don't find us. As if reading my thoughts Patrick put his arm around me.

"they won't find us Claire." He whispered soothingly in my ear. It helped...a little.

"If they haven't found us for so long why have they suddenly found us now?!" Nate said a little to loud. Father was at his side in a second with his hand over his mouth.

"We don't know" he whispered " but we are not going to ask them are we? These people are vicious killers of our kind. They are human but have the abilities of some one who is not. They have one reason for living and one only. " he had stopped speaking.

We all knew what that reason was.

While we were talking we realised that the thumping at stopped but with our hearing we could hear the faint whispers and shuffles of these people.

"oh no!" i gasped. I had a sudden realisation.

"what is it?!" pat asked rather abruptly. I turned to look him in the eyes. He looked so scared. His face mirrored my fear.

I didn't know how to say it so i just said the first thing that came to my head.

"their in the basement" i whispered urgently.

My family looked at each other confused then back at me ffor an explanation.

"you said they have the same abilities as us right father?" i asked of him. " well yes but what does that have to do with-". I cut him off.

' if i can hear them upstairs wont they be able to hear us down hear?" i asked hoping that i wouldn't not get the answer i feared.

Everyone in the room drew in a sudden un needed breath. They had the same realisation. Just then the banging began again and it intensified. With each bang the echo travelled down the stairs case to where we stand.

I hadn't realised but we had all turned to face the stairs. Slowly we began to take steps back towards the northern wall. With each bang came another step.

_Bang! Bang!Bang!_

If we had beating hearts i would say each and everyone of us would be having a heart attack right now. We feared that they knew where we were. We feared that they would reach us. We feared they would kill us all. I couldn't lose my family. I couldn't lose pat-

I was cut off mid thought by a sudden and final bang. Dust began to tumble down the stairs. With a hiss we all stepped into defensive stances.

Tap tap tap. Footsteps down the stairs. It took no time at all to see what had made the sounds.

In front of us stood a single person. He spoke words like ice.

"Hello, Vampires"


End file.
